


holiday party

by estherroberts



Series: tma femslash week [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: daisy and basira get ready for a holiday party, kind of. part of tma femslash week 2.0, prompt is "seasons"
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: tma femslash week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	holiday party

basira watches daisy in the morning, carefully arranging her hair in the mirror. she puts on one coat of mascara, and tilts her head at her reflection. basira’s own hair is tosseled still from the night before, and no one will see it any way. she climbs out of bed and wraps her arms around daisy’s shoulders. “come back to bed, we have like, hours before our next shift.”

daisy turns and kisses her cheek. “i’m testing out looks.”

“for what?”

“holiday party.”

basira instinctively wrinkles her nose. “they can call it what they like but if it’s red and green decoration it’s still christmas.”

“hm.” daisy puts on a pink lipstick, and then violently rubs it off. “ew.”

“was that about christmas or..?”

“both.”

“i thought you celebrated.”

“loosely. always too poor to get good gifts as a kid and jesus wasn’t ever my favorite. or i guess i wasn’t his.” she puts on a frostier shade of pink.

“that works with your blush color, daisy-doll.”

she gets closer to the mirror. “you’re right. anyway. are you going?”

basira nods. “i’ve got slacks, a tie, and a book picked out.”

“and..?” daisy asks, completely ignoring her book comment.

“and that’s it. still have to shop for the rest.”

“no jeans?” daisy, grinning, reaches for basira’s closet door, where several pairs of jeans hang neatly from hangers.

“hey. stop that.”

“i have a long sleeve blouse you can borrow that would look good with your ties.”

“all of them?”

“mhm.”

“hm.” basira isn’t convinced daisy’s shirt will fit her, but sometimes daisy’s height and basira’s chest even out to the same size, so she doesn’t argue. plus, she can bind if she needs to. “are you done yet?”

“nearly.” daisy kisses her again. “need this look to be blood proof. i think i have setting spray somewhere…?

“oh, are we on call that night?”

“no, just me.”

“unfortunate.”

daisy grimaces.

basira knows if she gets called, it’ll be one of those nights she can’t talk about. or won’t. it’s always been between them, a tiny wedge of separation in their otherwise airtight bond. and basira knows, mostly, what daisy does on those nights. but she lets daisy go on believing she’s protecting basira by not telling her.

she tugs on her partner’s shoulders. “setting spray later. sex now. or, hey, we could sleep in?”

with a flash, daisy’s out of the chair. she lifts basira into the air and tosses her back on the bed. she crawls on top of her and kisses her nose. “you’re funny.”


End file.
